


Visiting Trouble

by KnavidDave



Series: Overwatch Drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 20:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: A Hanzo character study based on that hc that was going around that Hanzo just keeps ending up in the Talon & Overwatch fights by accident.





	Visiting Trouble

Hanzo has no illusions on where he stands. Genji may say he forgives him but there’s that old saying about keeping your enemies closer. It wouldn’t be an equal death until Hanzo trusts Genji with his life again, completely and utterly- trusts him to go against what he knows is wrong to save it. The way Genji had trusted him to sheath his blade. His brother had been a fool. Hanzo has no plans to be one himself.

He does not join Overwatch. He has no interest in it. The only reason he’d sought it out was to see what this ‘brother’ was out to do. From what he can tell, it’s basic vigilantism. Breaking laws to push their own form of justice and good. Very little speaking on either side forgiving the occasional barbs shouted over gun fire. It’s like children on the playground, pulling each other’s hair. No one from either main group dies. It’s only ever people who are barely attached. New Talon grunts, new Overwatch grunts, innocent civilians who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Overwatch team may have two shields, but even they can not shield everything at once. Hanzo watches the destruction, bow drawn, and saves who he can but he’s no idiot. People are going to continue to die as these two factions fight. He leaves Overwatch’s facilities.

Talon approaches him. Each member offers him something different. His brother, returned to normal. Powers beyond his wildest dreams. Women- or men- of his choice. The Shimada name returned to its proper place of honor. A way back home. The chance to make sure his brother stays down. Hanzo turns them all down. He’s not interested in any of them. If they’d found him directly after he’d killed Genji, maybe. Now he’s done with all of those things. He’s just interested in getting by day to day for now. Nothing more.

Hanzo keeps ending up in the fray. He visits London for Christmas and buys a cake for himself; Talon fights Overwatch in the streets. He visits Mexico and the Los Muertos attack him for openly carrying a weapon. The last person they’d seen do that had destroyed most of their gang. In Ilios he’s pulled by his own brother into defending some ruins he’d been admiring. He wouldn’t have paid it much mind if a certain cowboy had not made sure to point out how trouble followed him.

“You might as well join us, y’know. You ain’t fightin’ on their side and you always seem to be in the thick a it anyways. Sign up and get paid while you’re on whatever soul searchin’ this is.” McCree tells him as they wait for their mark in the ruins.

“I am not picking a side or fighting for some sense of justice.” Hanzo replies, bow taught in his arms.

“Then why are you fightin’ with us? ‘Coulda just as easily gone to ‘em. They’d be happy to have another sniper.”

“I do not wish for anything they offer.”

“And us?”

“Our mark should be here soon. You will alert them.”

“We’re miles away, they won’t hear us crickets chirpin’. Why you fightin’ with us? Genji’s guilt trippin’ can only work if you legit regret tryin’ to kill him and want to make it right somehow. So why not just admit it to yourself?”

Hanzo says nothing. An arrow meets the head of someone incoming with ill intent. McCree compliments the shot. Genji mentions they work well together. The giant gorilla asks him to reconsider joining. The archer leaves, disturbed. He has no answer.


End file.
